


Lust Devours, Love Saves

by Angel_Bee_blue



Series: Magenta Dashed Smut [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Asexual themes, Blood Magic, Blow Jobs, Bubble Bath, Cambion, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demisexuality, Demon Deals, Dream Realms, Dreams vs. Reality, Egg Removal, Eggs, Fist Fights, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Genderfluid Character, Insomnia, M/M, Magic, Non-Consensual Ovipositon, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Sacrifice, Sex Dreams, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Sex, Succubi & Incubi, Succubi and incubi are the same creature just different forms, The incubi and succubi are gender fluid, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Fingering, ZaDr, Zim is horny, Zim will need a ton of love after this, and use it to make eggs to impregnate victims, asocial Dib, clone fighting, demon lore I made up, showering together, succubi steal semen, zussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Bee_blue/pseuds/Angel_Bee_blue
Summary: What if Zim kept pushing Dib when on his bed, how would the tail spin,In this deviation we see a tale of boundaries, yearning and yikes! Demons!
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Magenta Dashed Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147847
Kudos: 25





	1. Two steps back, one snuggle forward

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first magenta dashed smuts,   
> Huge thanks to my friend moth for writing this with me, i couldn’t do it without you dude! 🥰

"Hey..."  
Zim spoke softly, It was the softest Dib has heard him sound since they've met,  
"Hmm?"  
"Before we met, what did you think your soulmate was going to be like?"  
“Dunno, never really thought about it much. I was too busy learning magic and avoiding death, hunting monsters and gardening. Gaz was the one who took an interest in romance when we were younger.”  
Dib paused for a moment.  
“What about you?"  
Zim turned his head towards Dib, but he wasn't looking at him.  
"To be honest, i didn't think i had one",  
he finally looked at Dib, purple eyes seeming to glow in the low lighting.  
"It’s not that I didn't want one, I just didn't think there would be anyone good enough for Zim".  
Dib raised an eyebrow  
"Really?”  
Dib let his amused tone seep out.  
"And now that we've met, do you think I'm good enough?”  
Zim looked back at the window  
"Well lets see, you are very boring, you barely want to touch me, your only friend is your spider, and you seem to only be interested in books."  
Zim locked eyes with the other witch.  
"But you're also very smart, and kinda fun to be around, so definitely"  
“High standards, yeah right. And you just met me, I’m **not** boring.”  
Dib sat up and popped the collar of his coat,  
“Besides, I’m badass, and cool!”  
Zim sat back up staring at Dib  
"Oh yeah, then do something interesting right now"  
Dib grinned and conjured a ball of flame in his palm, closing his eyes and focusing.  
It slowly took the form of a certain witch, with pushed up hair and a short stature. The little fire Zim crossed its arms and sat down on Dib’s hand. While concentrating Dib failed to notice Zim getting closer to him. Dib made the fire banish and opened his eyes to the image of Zim's face right in front of his.  
“Saturn! Can you back up or something?”  
Dib asked, a panicked flush setting over his face  
"No"  
Zim said, climbing up to sit on Dib's lap. Zim took Dib's hands and placed them on his hips. Dib gulped, but simply stared at Zim's bright eyes, the short witch had a smug smile like he was planning something.  
“What are you doing Zim?”  
It was a question, but the tone was more of a warning. Something twisted in his stomach,  
"What does it look like im doing Dib-mate?"  
Zim asked, keeping his smug look as he ran his hands up Dibs arms  
“Getting in my personal space...”  
Dib answered lowly, face burning with embarrassment and some other mushy feeling  
"Your personal space is always so cold though isnt it?"  
Zim hummed  
"Wouldn't you prefer a little more warmth?"  
He asked, hands starting to trail downward. Dib shuddered and grabbed Zim’s hands in a tight vice,  
“S-stop that!”  
The heat from Zim’s touch began to overwhelm him,  
“And I’m used to the cold.”  
He bit out  
Zim whined, stiffening a bit when his hands were grabbed but quickly relaxing  
"You’re used to it but that doesn't mean you enjoy it...i'm used to not having a soulmate, but i do enjoy having one"  
He teased lightly, leaning in to Dibs face  
"Don't you?"  
“I don’t like other witches, you’re straddling a very thin line Zim.”  
Dib growled, keeping his tight grip on Zim’s hands, hoping it would kill the burning in his gut  
"I'm pretty sure im straddling you Dib-Mate"  
Zim said, moving his hips just a little to try and get a reaction from his soulmate  
"And i think you like it~"  
“Ngk- Off!”  
Dib yelled, flinching away and pushing Zim off his lap, panting like a dog in summer. Zim yelped a bit and fell back onto the bed, huffing as he sat up  
"What is wrong with you!"  
He snapped in an aggressive but light tone  
"Zim is only trying to make you feel better!"  
“You’re just trying to get in my pants you pervert!”  
Dib fought back, hugging his body and pushing his fluffed up hair back nervously,  
“You’re making me feel all these bizarre things!”  
"You think i don't feel weird things either!?"  
Zim snapped back as he hugged his knees to his chest  
"You're not even giving me a chance. don't you care that I'm your soulmate?"  
“You’re in my house, isn’t that chance enough? I just met you! I’m not gonna sleep with you.”  
"But isn't it a sign of love? We are literally meant to be together and you won't even so much as kiss me!"  
“I. Just. Fucking. Met. You. We don’t even know anything about each other aside from that we’re soulmates from different covens. Why would I kiss a stranger, it devalues the action.”  
"You aren't even making a point to TRY and get to know me though. You just push me away like the fact that i'm supposed to be with you doesn't even matter..."  
“Because you keep hitting on me and trying to touch me without consent! Look I’m not a very social person, I’m sorry that I’m hesitant around being other people okay? Are you fucking happy now Zim?”  
Zim frowned and got off the bed  
"Well I’m sorry too Dib...i haven't exactly expected to have a soulmate and i sure as hell don't know how im supposed to act apparently."  
“Look... we can work our way up to it, okay? I’ll hold your hand.”  
Dib held his hand out, feeling more flustered at that then the idea of having sex.  
Zim looked back at Dib, sighing and nodded as he carefully put his hand in Dibs and walked closer. Dib patted the spot beside him on the bed, squeezing Zim’s hand gently and biting his lip. Zim sat down without a word, the room quiet for once as the Magenta stayed close to his soulmate.  
Membrane called them down to dinner and Dib stood quickly, face still red as it was through the hand holding. Zim walked with Dib, staying as quiet as he could since he obviously upset Dib when he talked. So he stayed obedient and silent for him  
Once they got to the table, Zim let go of Dibs hand and took a seat once everyone else had already been seated.  
“So Zim, how are you enjoying your stay at our home?”  
Membrane asked,  
"It is nice...i appreciate the hospitality"  
Zim said simply as he looked around the nice sized house  
"It's roomy."

Dib gnawed his lip as dinner went quietly, Membrane decided to break the uncomfortable silence  
"What is it like in your coven Zim?"  
“It’s... busy, organized, loud. I like it.”  
Zim answered chastely  
"That seems...nice. Where did you and my son meet?"  
“In a tree.”  
Zim answered politely, Dib frowned,  
“Well it was Zim’s tree apparently, as he told me himself, I was escaping a wild boar.”  
"It WAS my tree! You had no right to jump into it without asking first"  
Zim spat, puffing his cheeks out. Dib smirked,  
“Gotcha. New you’d return to normal if I bothered your pride.”  
Zim flushed and crossed his arms  
"So you like it when I'm bossy then?"  
He teased  
“Ew, don’t flirt at the table.”  
Gaz commented with a tail swish,  
“I prefer it when you don’t try to bottle up.”  
Dib stated, Zim rolled his eyes and looked back at his food  
"You like me when im me...you just can't admit it.”  
“That’s what I said.”  
Dib reiterated, setting his fork down "No you-" Zim paused to process what dib had said a second ago and decided not to finish his point. Dib hummed in satisfaction and cleared his plate.  
Once dinner had come to an end, Zim got up and looked to Membrane  
"Where might your bathroom be?”  
“There’s one to your left and upstairs next to the study.”  
"Thank you..im going to take a shower Dib mate. Make sure not to miss me too much"  
He teased with a smug look before walking to the bathroom. Dib rolled his eyes,  
“Wow, he really likes you Dib.”  
Gaz spoke finally  
"Oh you noticed?"  
Dib asked sarcastically as he rubbed his face  
"He never leaves me alone."  
“Well it would help if you actually communicated kindly with him Son.”  
Membrane suggested  
"He's always hitting on me and he's a perverted bastard!"  
Dib spat out, anger filling him  
"If i do anything kind he's going to take it as a chance to get into my pants!"  
“Stars Dib, chill out, just... call for help if you need us okay? We’re here for you.”  
Gaz opened a eye at him and shook her head. Dib sighed heavily and angrily before heading off to his room. 

Zim meanwhile sunk himself into the cool water, knees by his chest as he stared down at the clear liquid. The way Dib made him feel was scary, but in a good way, Dib was a little scary, but he had a good heart from what Zim could tell. He knew he made Dib upset at times and he wished he could do better...but for some reason whenever Dib got mad, whenever he grabbed Zim in any way...it made his body burn and it made him want to submit.  
Zim sunk further into the water, laid on his back and opened his legs in a bid of curiosity, he had only glanced at his receiver briefly the day before, but had yet to fully explore his new part. He reached a timid hand down, gasping lightly as his fingers touched the sensitive flesh. It was nice and warm, it felt slightly slicker than the water around him, seemingly wet with a self produced liquid. it was weird but it felt nice to touch. He rubbed his finger over it, his mind quickly making a scenario where Dibs hand was his.Zim let out a soft noise at the image, powerful tanned hands buzzing with power, that could do whatever Dib pleased with him. His eyes fell half lidded as he gave his attention to the door. He wanted Dib to take control of him...he wanted to be close to the witch and to be used as he pleased by only his beloved soulmate. He circled around his receiver and pressed lightly against the hole near the bottom, Zim squealed suddenly at the sharp sensation, that was his receiver, in its purest form, a hole meant for love and reproduction.He wanted...needed Dib there...he needed to feel that Dib loved him..that Dib didn't see him as a screw up but as an amazing soulmate that he wanted to love. He pulled back his hand and blinked back small tears, he needed Dib right now, he didn’t care how. He drained the tub and wrapped a towel around himself, rushing to Dibs room to try and find the witch.  
“Dib!”  
The witch startled, shoulders tensing up as he turned abruptly to face Zim.  
“I need you to touch me, hold me, poke me, I don’t care! I just need you right now.”  
Dibs face went a bright red as his door closed and Zim dropped the towel and crawled on his bed  
"Z..Zim! We talked about this!"  
“Dib, please! Just indulge me.”  
Zim sat a foot away from Dib, whimpering slightly, hands reached out for Dib  
"Zim i said no!"  
Dib said, though his stomach twisted into a knot at the sight of the unclothed magenta. Zim only whined louder and continued to make grabby hands to the air in front of Dib, and there went his lip, trembling.Dib gave in when Zims lip started to tremble, silently pulling the witch close to himself and running his hand through the others hair  
"Calm down..."  
Zim hugged Dib tightly and sniffled,  
“I just want to be loved, is that too much to ask for?”  
“Hey, uh it’s gonna be okay... I’m sure I’ll grow to love your stupid face eventually.”  
Zim buried his head in Dibs shoulder, relaxing as Dib rested a hand on Zims bare back "You have a stupider face"  
“Har Har, you feeling better now?”  
Zim gave a slight nod "Do you really hate my guts?"  
“Nah, I just don’t like other people... I can’t stand most other witches and sentient life.”  
"Your so edgy...why don't you ever lighten up a bit?"  
Zim asked, moving his face away from Dibs shoulder  
“I do, you just haven’t seen it yet.”  
“Well...I'd really like to see it"  
“Well, be patient then Mr. Fuck me the day after I met you.”  
Dib teased lightheartedly.Zim chuckled lightly and gave a soft genuine smile to Dib, locking eyes with the other.Dib smiled softly and averted his eyes, trying not to look at Zim’s body.  
"Dib.."  
Zim said after a moment of silence  
“Yes?”  
Dib asked, zoning in on a pen on his desk  
"Look at me"  
zim put a hand on Dibs face and turned it to look at him.Dib took an audible gulp and looked Zim dead in the face, face flushed red once more.Zim leaned in close to Dibs face, hands moving through his hair  
Dib put his hand up,  
“I wanna take my time... I’m not ready to kiss you yet...”  
Zim backed up a bit and nodded, moving away and just resting his head on Dibs chest  
“But... you can kiss my cheek... if you really want to.”  
Zim perked up and smiled, kissing Dibs cheek without hesitation.  
“Happy now?”  
Dib asked.Zim nodded and chuckled  
"You can't take that privilege away from me now!"  
“Good... now either get dressed or go finish bathing, I think I’m going blind from how pale you are.”  
Zim flushed and huffed  
"Do you have any clothes I can borrow?"  
“Yeah, top drawer, should be some shirts and underwear, socks too.”  
Zim nodded and got off the bed, standing on his toes to reach the top drawer.Dib watched with a slight grin, the magenta witch was so short.A part of his mind found that attractive about the boy. A small witch he could protect and keep close like a priceless treasure. He shook his head at the thought.  
“I’m gonna get some coffee.”  
He told the witch, getting up to clear his head and get some miracle bean juice.Zim nodded and placed another kiss on Dibs cheek before he left.Dib flustered and left the room a red mess.He got to the kitchen and mumbled things to himself as he brewed some coffee  
"Stupid..Magenta witch..with his pretty eyes and stupidly nice hair...and soft skin and dumb freckles"  
Dib cursed himself for thinking the way he did“”Fuck.”  
He cussed and soft a sip of his hot coffee, burning, perfect.He made his way back to his room with the scalding drink and opened the door.  
He nearly spilt his drink as he saw Zim laid on the bed, in just a pair of ill fitting socks and an oversized shirt of Dib’s.Dibs face went completely red and he had to set down his drink  
"Holy shit Zim"  
Zim cocked his head to the side at the human expression,  
“What?”  
"I just...did you not bother to put underwear on? Or pants!"  
Dib said as he quickly went to his drawers  
“I sleep in my underwear. And I don’t like yours.”  
"Your so picky"  
Dib said, mumbling a curse as he closed the drawer  
"I'm sleeping in my study then.."  
“Whyyyy?”  
Zim whined  
"Stars know what you'd do if you got too tired...besides..i don't need any more of your shenanigans"  
“But... it's rude to leave a guest all alone, won’t you stay until I fall asleep?”  
Zim smirked, sure he’d won.  
"Fine...I'll stay but once your asleep i'm leaving"  
Dib said as he walked over with his coffee and sat down  
Zim hummed and slipped under the heavy covers. Dib read his spell book as he waited for the smaller witch to fall asleep.  
“Will you tell me a bedtime story?”  
Zim asked  
"What are you four? No i won't tell you a bedtime story"  
Zim frowned,  
“Please? I didn’t get a lot as a kid... not after my parents passed anyways.”  
Dib paused..sympathy going over him as he set his book down  
"Alright...what kind of story do you want me to tell?"  
“One with a happy ending...”  
Zim answered softly, hugging Dib’s unused extra pillow. Dib nodded and started to tell a story, using his magic to create some illustration during it. Zim watched in awe, slowly nodding off near the end of the tale. Dib looked at Zim once he was finished, the sleeping figure quiet and calm. He grabbed his coffee and hesitated before kissing Zims head and walking out.At around 2 am a loud clap of thunder shook Zim out of bed, the witch squealing and getting out of the bed quickly, “Dib? Dib!” He cried out weakly and grabbed a warm blanket to creep out, tears traveling down his cheeksAt around 2 am a loud clap of thunder shook Zim out of bed, the witch squealing and getting out of the bed quickly,  
“Dib? Dib!”  
He cried out weakly and grabbed a warm blanket to creep out, tears traveling down his cheeks.Dib rushed into the room shortly after Zim called, tears trailing down the magentas face  
"Dibby!"  
He called in a scared tone  
“There’s a witch attacking and they’re gonna blast the whole place w-we have to tell your dad!”  
Dib sighed  
"It's just thunder Zim...calm down"  
Dib said as he walked over and pulled Zim close  
"No one is going to hurt us i promise"  
“How? That noise only happens when a witch blasts something with lightning!”  
Zim clung to Dib’s sweater, blinking as his hair was pet,  
“Lightning occurs naturally Zim, when plasma is present in storms it heats up and hits the ground, the coven is protected from lightning storms, got it?”  
Zim whimpered and nodded shakily as he buried his head in Dibs side and continued to whimper "Will you stay with me please?"  
Dib sighed playfully,  
“If I must, but no funny business, got it?”  
Zim nodded as Dib laid down and he quickly cuddled up to him. Zim nuzzled into his side and glanced up at him with big ol’ puppy dog eyes  
"Is there something you want Zim?"  
Dib asked as he messed with Zims stupid beautiful hair  
“Cuddle me back?”  
"Really? You know i don't do stuff like that"  
“I don’t.”  
Zim answered with a cheeky grin.Dib rolled his eyes  
"And you wonder why i dislike you sometimes"  
Zim pouted but it was quickly stripped off his face as another crash of thunder tore through the air, Zim whimpered and hugged Dib tighter, pressing his face into Dib’s shirt  
"Hey, hey it's okay"  
Dib pulled Zim close and rubbed his back, whispering a protection spell over the magenta as he closed his eyes. Zim choked back a sob and moved closer to Dib for comfort  
"Calm..calm...I got you... I promise I won't let anything hurt you."  
Zim went quiet, still gripping tightly to Dib, it took the membrane 10 minutes to realize Zim was asleep. Dib chuckled and smiled to himself as he rubbed Zims back.  
"You're safe with me..."  
Dib stayed cuddled up to Zim for the rest of the night.  
In the morning, Zim yawned and stretched, opening his eyes to a snoring membrane. Gaz opened the door a crack and let a surprised demeanor overtake her face,  
“Damn, he actually fell asleep.”  
"Does he not usually sleep?" Zim asked, keeping his grip on Dibs shirt  
“Never, hes’s an insomniac to the worst degree. He might be asleep all day.”  
"Well he needs the sleep...I should get back to my coven though before my coldest get angry.“  
“Alright... Dib won’t be too happy with you disappearing, but I’ll explain it.”  
Zim nodded and crawled off of Dib as he went to grab his clothes. He clutched onto the shirt he was wearing and took a deep sniff of it, his soulmate’s bitter energized scent. He was going to keep this shirt. He wanted to feel like Dib was holding him wherever he went. He redressed and stuffed the shirt in his bag. He bid farewell to Gaz and left, running towards his coven and leaving Dib in his empty bed.


	2. Loving You is Like a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We timeskip to see more of their relationship,   
> But is everything what it seems? Of course it is :))))  
> Sorry if there’s some grammar or capitalization/ punctuation mistakes

Zim returned every few days to spend time with Dib and his family, bringing warmth to Dib and failing hilariously at gardening  
The magenta witch currently plucked at stubborn weeds,  
"You need some help there magenta?"  
Dib asked from across the gardening bed as he watered some flowers   
“I got it!”  
Zim huffed, Dib gave a grin and raised a brow.  
"You're going to pull up the entire flower bed if you continue like that.”  
“Shush Dibby! I can do it.”  
Dib rolled his eyes and hummed as he continued to water the plants.  
"I know a spot we can go wisp hunting tonight"  
Dib stated. He had started taking Zim hunting for cryptids and showing him around the forest. Hidden areas and safe spots for them to just hang out and mess around.   
“You keep taking me out alone, I’m gonna assume you wanna do something risqué with me~”  
Dibs face went a bright red as it usually did  
"It gets lonely being the only one out there!"  
He fought as he crossed his arms, Zim snickered,  
“Just being honest.”  
"You're such a perv"  
Dib said, going over to a rickety sink to get some more water,   
“You like it, admit it~”  
Dibs face went redder and he quickly turned to go back to the flowers  
"Shut up"  
Zim hummed and got up to slink over to Dib and bumped hips with him,  
“You do~”  
Dib looked away from Zim and pushed him away  
"Zim please..."  
Zim sighed and stood back,  
“Fine...”  
Dib was silent for a second before speaking  
"If you're nice to me today....we can consider it a romantic date."  
“I always consider them dates, Dib. I just like being around you.”  
"That's sweet Zim...i guess i do like feeling warmer when i'm around you"  
Zim smiled  
“I’ll take what I can!”  
Still Zim was growing restless and touching himself was losing its luster honestly .   
Dib chuckled, cutting through Zim’s thoughts.   
They planted out there for a few more hours before heading inside for a break. Even dib was a sweaty mess from the sun beaming down on them. Zim laid on the study couch and panted,  
“Stars I’m drenched and icky...”  
"I think we both need a shower right about now...i stink"  
He said as he sat down tiredly by Zim  
“So do I. How about we take one?”  
"T..Together?"  
Dib asked, pink seeping in from his already red face.   
“If you want.”  
Zim offered, eyes slipping shut   
"Alright...lets go then"  
Dib said, getting up and dragging Zim off of the couch with him.  
"No funny business though, got it?"  
“I’m too tired anyways Dib.”  
"Good"  
He mumbled under his breath as he got to the bathroom and stripped himself of his shirt.  
Zim tore his shirt off and tossed it in the hamper, then pushed his damp pants off in a fluid motion, letting his underwear fall, limp and messy. Dib was hesitant to take his boxers off, never giving any mind to his giver until now as he glanced at Zim. Zim seemed out of it, not even giving Dib a second, or first look as he stumbled to the shower and took in deep breaths. Dib went into the shower with Zim once he got the guts to take his boxers off and leaned back against the shower wall. Zim turned the knobs and yelped at the freezing water.   
"Are you okay?"  
Dib asked quickly, moving the water to a warmer temperature.   
“Y-yeah, just didn’t expect it.”  
Zim trembled slightly and shifted under the warming water.   
"Let me keep the water warm for you...are you feeling better?"  
He asked, trying not to look at Zim’s form,   
“Mhm... thank you Dib-mate.”  
"Anytime Zim..."  
Dib stated, Zim a bit shocked that Dib didn't say anything about his name  
“Are you feeling okay? You let me call you Dib-mate.”  
"Oh uh...yeah im just a bit tired"  
Dib said as he looked away   
“Okay.”  
Zim nuzzled Dib’s shoulder affectionately. Dib flushed and buried his head in Zims hair, which caused the witch to hum and smile at Dib   
“You’re pretty when you blush.”  
"Well...you're always pretty!"  
Dib shot back in a defensive tone.   
“Awww thank you Dibby!”  
Zim chirped, kissing Dib’s cheek  
Dib cracked a small smiled   
"Yeah no problem magenta"  
Zim hummed and turned to wash his body and hair  
Dib hesitated before trying to make a move   
"Do you need some help on your back?"  
“Yeah actually, it never feels quite clean enough when I try...”  
Dib nodded and got some body wash before starting to rub Zims back. Zim hummed softly and used some to scrub his chest and arms  
"Your skin is very soft..."   
Dib said silently as he moved his hands down  
“I know, I cleans whenever I can in the coven.”  
Dib nodded and sighed shakily as he rubbed Zims waist   
"It's...beautiful"  
Zim flushed happily and bent down to wash his legs,  
“Can you get my hips?”  
Dib flushed and nodded   
"Y...yeah"  
He said as he rubbed the soap around Dibs hips and took in everything. Zim hummed and cleaned his receiver quickly along with his inner thighs. Dib shakily moved his hands to Zims and rested his head on the witches shoulder. Zim glanced up at his soulmate, hands rested on his thighs,  
“Dib?”  
"Y..yes..zim?"   
Dib asked as he looked down at the other  
“You’re poking me...”   
Zim mumbled  
"S..Sorry"  
Dib said quickly as he pulled away from Zim and looked away. Zim bit his lip, body tingling in excitement. Dib felt wrong in a way for touching Zim how he did...of course it made the magenta uncomfortable. He cursed himself for thinking such crude thoughts  
“I know touching makes you uncomfortable, but I like it when you do.”   
Zim spoke earnestly. Dib looked back at him and nodded, going back over. He wouldn't lie, he liked touching zim...more than he should. Zim stood back up and yawned softlyDib held onto Zims waist, catching the witches attention. Zim glanced back at Zim with purple eyes,   
“Dibby?”  
He shivered at hands moving up his body and no response   
"Dib-mate"   
He hoped to catch his attention  
“What’s going on in that big head of yours?”   
Zim teased nervouslyDib looked at Zim, amber eyes meeting magenta ones, Zim almost being able to feel the strong pulse of magic going through him   
"You are.."  
“Dib...”   
Zim breathed out softly,   
“I have an idea...”  
Dib cocked his head to the side a bit  
"That is?"  
“We dry off, get out somewhere private, go stargazing... and you can do anything you want to me~”  
Dibs breathing was shallow and he nodded   
"Okay...lets do that"  
Zim grinned and quickly grabbed a towel, drying off and tossing Dib the mostly dry towel. Dib dried himself off and grabbed his clothes. Zim had to really focus to conjure one of Dib’s clean shirts that was plenty of coverage, he trembled with exertion and buckled into Dib’s arms. Dib kept Zim close and his body filled with more warmth. He didn't know what had come over him but all of a sudden he felt the need to have Zim...to claim him. Zim panted softly and leaned into Dib,  
“Let’s go somewhere discreet and comfortable Dib-love.”  
Dib nodded and walked out of the house, making sure he still had Zim every so often as he walked out to a secluded spot in the forest. Zim watched the stars as he was set on a grassy hill covered with a blanket,  
“It’s beautiful out here.”  
"It is..."   
Dib said, not taking his eyes off of Zim. Zim took Dib’s hand and laced their fingers,   
“You should come to visit me and my coven sometime...”  
"You sure they wouldn't kill me?"   
Dib joked as he squeezed Zims hand  
“They wouldn’t dare try, and if they did I’d rip them to chunks.”  
Dib gave a small laugh and kissed Zims cheek lightly   
"So stubborn"  
Zim burned a soft pink at the smooch,   
“I want to kiss you, really kiss you.”  
Dib flushed and rubbed his thumb over Zims hand. He took a second to think before speaking   
"Alright.."  
Zim practically vibrated with joy, planting his mouth on Dib’s gently, if a little too overexcited. Dibs face went a bright red and he held Zims cheek, kissing him back gently. Zim let his kids fluffier shut as he kissed his soulmate for the first time. It was splendid, warm and loving. Dib felt warmth spread across his body and he buried his fingers in Zims hair before parting for air. Zim whined slight and let his tongue poke up,   
“Dibby?”  
"Yes?"  
Dib asked softly as he looked at Zim  
“Do that again.”  
Zim answered, half an order and half a request. Dib did as told in an almost eager manner as he pulled Zim in for another kiss. Zim moaned softly and opened his mouth as he tugged Dib’s face closer. Dib gladly deepened the kiss and pulled Zim up onto his lap. Zim ground in slow lines against Dib as he explored the sensation of humping Dib. Dib groaned into the others mouth and moved his hips forward towards Zims  
“Hah~ Dib, is that?”  
Zim pulled back in surprise, distracted eyes lighting up   
“Is that your giver I feel?”  
Dib got an embarrassed look and covered his face as he leaned back, a visible tent in his pants   
"Yeah.."  
“I like it, wanna play you show me yours I’ll show you mine?”  
"S..sure"   
Dib said as he looked down at his pants, embarrassment still flooding him over as he unzipped them. Zim lifted his shirt, spreading his legs wide to show Dib,   
“It’s okay to be shy Dib, I won’t judge.”  
Dib nodded and pushed his pants and boxers down, looking to Zim for signs of disappointment. Zim glanced down with wide eyes and smiled with his tongue held between his teeth,   
“That looks so... good, I bet it feels fantastic.”  
"There's only one way to find our Magenta"  
Dib said, quickly getting comfortable with Zim seeing him how he was. Zim flushed and reached out, gripping the upper shaft and pressing lightly on the head. Dib bit his lip as he watched Zim and gripped onto the grass beneath him. He felt more sensitive in that area and boy did it feel good when Zim touched it. Zim blushed and rubbed the head in circles, moving closer so Dib could touch as well. Dib hesitantly reached his hand to feel around Zims body, wanting to be gentle and cautious since he was still new to this. Zim shuddered and pumped Dib slightly,   
“I read that this feels good...”  
Dib bit down harder on his bottom lip  
"I..It does~"   
he breathed out, giving a low moan as he moved his hand to Zims inner thigh  
“Thank the stars, I want you to feel good...”   
Zim pumped Dib’s cock with more enthusiasm, really starting to drool.Precum formed at the head back, Dib wanting to make Zim feel good as well as his fingers brushed over the witches slit. Zim gasped and rubbed his thighs together,   
“Let me taste you Dib!”  
"Do as you please my magenta ~"   
Dib hummed slightly , feeling around the area more. Zim was quick to leap at Dib and push his back to the blanket, mouth immediately going to Dib’s crotch. He took the tip into his mouth and glanced up to see his soulmates reaction, excited that he was finally getting affection from him. Dib cussed softly and grabbed onto Zim’s soft hair. Zim let Dib, moving down and gripping onto Dibs legs as he got used to the sensation. Zim sucked on the head and mewled softly as Dib prodded at his wet slit.   
"Zim~"   
Dib groaned out as he reached his climax, though he didn't want to stop. Zim pulled back and ran his fingers through the new substance, tasting the salty flesh and balking   
“Ew... that’s kinda hot though, you’re making a lot~”  
Dibs face burned and he sat himself up on his elbows   
"You're really hot.."   
Dib mumbled and looked at Zim  
“Thanks.”  
Zim licked up some of the thick substance and smirked at Dib   
“So, wanna finish taking a look at me?”  
Dib nodded and quickly pinned Zim down, not giving the witch time to think. Zim squeaked in surprise and yelped slightly as his hands were pinned  
"Such a pretty body beneath me"   
Dib whispered as he placed a kiss on zims ear   
"I wonder what I can do to it.”  
Zim trembled slightly and squirmed nervously,  
“Where’s that flirty confidence Zim?~”  
"You’re scaring me Dibby"   
Zim whined as he continued to squirm around  
“Isn’t the thrill fun though? You know I won’t hurt you.”  
Zim shook his head a bit and Dib groaned "Don't be a brat Zim.."  
He rubbed Zim’s wrist idly and kissed his neck. Zim moved his head to the side and whined   
"Dibby..."  
‘Gotcha,’  
Dib thought with a rush of pride, nipping gently at the flesh and licking it methodically. Zim panted, his hands shaking as Dib held them tightly and rubbed them.   
“Do you like prey under me Zim? You’re at my mercy.”  
Zim shook   
"I..I'm your prey...I am under your control."  
Dib kissed him gently,  
“And I’ll protect you no matter what, even if you are a brat.”  
Zim kissed him back and blushed   
"You really mean that?"   
Zim asked as he stared up at Dib   
“Yeah.”  
Dib pressed another kiss to Zim’s cheek. Zim relaxed a bit and gripped onto Dibs hands   
"Thank you.."  
“Of course.”  
Dib pressed a cold palm to Zim’s crotch, the magenta let out a small gasp. Feeling Dibs hand there felt amazing  
“You like that little magenta?~”  
Zim nodded quickly and moved his hips against Dibs hand. Dib chuckled during and let his middle finger trace against Zim’s receiver. Zim shuddered and practically begged Dib to continue   
"Please Dibby~"  
Dib pressed a kiss to Zim’s stomach and circled the witch’s clit. Zim let out a moan and gripped onto Dibs hair. Dib buzzed excitedly, power humming through his body as he stroked Zim’s entrance. Zim moved his hips more and whined "put them in" he begged the taller witch. Dib teased Zim further,  
“I wanna hear you beg.”  
"Dibby please!~"   
Zim whimpered and gripped onto the other  
"I need you!"  
Dib groaned and plunged a finger into the inviting entrance. Zim let out a gasp, a loud moan following as he leaned his head back.   
“You sound so much better than I imagined~”  
The witch cooed to his soulmate. Zims face flushed at the comment   
"Y..You thought about me?"   
He asked in a shaky tone as Dib teased his entrance with a second finger   
“You have a pretty body and you make me feel nice... and you make my dick go crazy...”  
Zim tilted his head at the word usage but was flattered all the same   
"I..I thought about you too...a lot.”  
“Yeah? I bet you did you perv~”  
"All the time~ I needed you so badly"  
he let out a moan as Dib put in a second finger   
“Did you really want to be fucked that badly?”  
Zim nodded quickly as he kept his eyes on Dib   
“Damn. Be patient then Zim~”  
Zim shivered in delight   
"Then please continue ~"  
“Patience.”  
Dib chided, pecking his cheek. Zim whined and held Dibs face, burying his fingers in the other's hair. Dib spread his fingers and let the slick stick to them. Zim let out another sweet moan as Dib continued to stretch him out and kiss his soulmates neck. 

It was Ten dizzying minutes of Dib fingering Zim open and purring praise to him. He stopped once Zim climaxed and pulled his fingers out with a grin   
"I think you're ready.."  
Zim shivered from his orgasm,  
“N-not yet...”  
His whole body still felt gooey and half formed in his bliss Dib hummed as he tilted his head and nodded   
"Alright"  
He said as he felt Zims body and continued to kiss around his neck. Zim rolled closer to Dib, clutching onto his arms. He desperately wanted to be held at the moment. Dib held Zim close and rubbed his cheek with his thumb   
"You're so beautiful.."  
Dib mumbled, Zim leaned into Dib’s touch,  
“You’re so open tonight... you’re not a body snatcher or a dream are you?”  
Dib chuckled lightly   
"If it was a dream it would be a pretty good one huh?"  
He joked   
“I’d never want to wake up if it was.”  
Zim hummed  
"Then you never have to"  
The taller witch responded as he continued being affectionate and kissing zim wherever he could. Zim sighed happily, not noticing Dib’s strange words, he pulled his soulmate’s hand to his crotch once more,  
“Mate me Dib-love.”  
He felt a grin on his neck as Dib nipped at it before speaking  
"As you wish my magenta~"  
Before anything could happen however, Zim was pulled from what his reality had been. Dib having been knocked off of him by...Dib?  
“You fucker!”  
The second Dib yelled, hands already beginning to light with some bright attack, Zim was too bleary eyed to identify.   
The first Dib fought back but didn't appear to have any attacks, only fighting with his bare hands and spitting out insults. Zim looked around, wait, why was he in Dib’s bedroom, weren’t they just on a hill?  
"Dibby"  
Zim whined out, confused and now scared as both of the Dibs looked over to him  
“What? I’m trying to save your life right now!”  
The second one hissed, the other leaping back from an attack,  
“Yes Zim?”  
The first asked softly. Zim looked to both of them and shivered as he gripped onto himself  
"I..I..."  
The second one growled and lobbed a fireball at the first, the dib dodging as if gravity wasn’t affecting him as he did.   
"Why don't you leave the poor magenta alone?"  
The first Dib asked, only making the second one more visibly angry  
“Oh, fuck you! As if I’d let you hurt him.”  
"I'm simply caring for him...i'm doing what he has asked me too...you wouldn't want to take that away would you?"  
The first dib approached Zim and the second went wide eyed, leaping at him and pinning him down,  
“Get away from my fucking soulmate!”  
Zims cheeks went red, the first Dib glaring at the second and trying to push him away  
"What does that title mean if you don't even want it?”  
The second Dib’s face darkened as he punched the first,  
“That doesn’t give you the fucking right to take him to your dream prison of lust.”  
"Oh, but he wanted it so badly~ it's a shame you can't give him what i can.”  
He mocked, hissing as he was punched once more. The second Dib flushed and sped up at whaling away on the bastard,  
“Stop! Stop it! Dib!”  
Zim screamed, Dib breathed heavily and got up off the incubus, his hand covered in what looked to be pinkish blood.  
"Stay the fuck away from him and don't come back"  
Dib snapped in a harsh tone   
“Why not? He clearly prefers me, you’re the fake here.”  
"Don't piss me off more incubus!"  
He said in a roaring tone. Zim scooted back and let out a sob. Dib quickly looked over to Zim, all his attention going to the magenta as he went over  
"Hey...hey...it's okay"  
He said, worry going across his face,   
“No! Get away from me!”  
Zim squeaked out, scrambling out of the bed and rushing over to the first Dib for was sitting up and smirking at the second as he wrapped his arms around Zim.   
The second Dibs face paled as Zim nuzzled his face into the others chest and shivered  
"I think it's time for you to leave.."  
The first Dib said with a hum   
“No, no, let go of him, Zim that’s not me!”  
Zim only pressed closer into The first and whimpered  
"Zim please believe me!"  
Dib begged him   
"He's not who you think he is! What can i do to prove myself!"  
Zim shook his head weakly, the Dib holding him rubbing his back and stroking his hair slowly, the second Dib’s blood looked ready to boil   
"You motherfucker! You don't deserve him!"  
Dib yelled out. He didn't why he was getting so protective...but he didn't want Zim hurt either way  
“C’mon, let’s go get some air Beautiful.”  
The first Dib cooed,   
“I can smell how much you still want me.”  
Zim obediently got up with the first Dib, staying close and flushing as a hand was out on his waist. The second Dib sneered and just as the two were about to leave, thick bars covered the windows and door,  
“You’re not going anywhere with him.”  
The first Dib looked back and let out a grumbled, snapping his fingers and causing Zim to pass out  
"You really are persistent.”  
“You’re not touching him, I can promise you that.”   
"Yet he obviously doesn't even trust you...so what makes you think he'll be grateful when you take him away?"  
The incubus grinned  
"I give him what he wants..."  
“He wants me. Your appearance is evidence of that, you can’t even seduce him without using my form.”  
"Yet you don't give him what he wants...and i do...so why don't you let me keep him and run off to the life you had so amazingly before he came along"  
The incubus growled,   
“I’d rather drop dead.”  
Dib hissed,   
“There’s no way I’m letting him be used as your fucking egg warmer you fucker. He’s not having your cambion.”  
"So you would rather have him go back to being sad and hopeless?"  
The incubus hummed  
"To long for his soulmate to love him and then come to the realization that it will never happen"  
“I do love him, just not to the extent he wants...”   
"and i give what he wants to him! Accept it Dib...i'm better..."  
“No, you’re just a leech! Demons are nothing but trouble.”  
"So what do you plan on doing with him when i leave?"  
The first Dib asked with a small hiss  
"What do you think he'll do?"  
Dib flushed as his mind kindly insisted that he’d like to kiss his stupid soulmate once this fucker was gone.  
“Slap me, berate me, and then thank me when I explain.”  
"And if he runs away? And you never see him again because he hates you."  
“Then I’ll find him again.”  
The first Dib grinned and chuckled  
"Don't be surprised when i come back then Dib-shit"  
The incubus said before disappearing in a flare of pink smoke.   
“Fucker... I should’ve killed him.”  
Dib released the hold on the exits and walked to Zim, shaking him awake lightly. Zim whined and opened his eyes a bit, scooting away once his Dib came into view. Dib pulled him into a full mouthed kiss and hugged him close. Zim was taken aback and had to process for a second before kissing Dib back, tears flowing down his face. Dib drew back slowly and stroked Zim’s cheek,  
“Saturn Zim, you scared me, I thought I’d lose you forever.”  
Zim breathed shakily and held onto Dibs face  
"Y...Your real...r..right?"  
“Yeah, I’m real... I’m sorry that I can’t give you everything you want...”  
"I don't care, I'm sorry I got mad at you!"  
Zim cried out and buried his head in Dibs shoulder  
“Fuck that, I’m just glad that not knocked up by some demon.”  
Dib hugged him tighter, an unspoken I adore you floating in his head as he kissed Zim’s temple. Zim hugged him back and relaxed in Dibs arms   
"I need to go clean up.”  
“Don’t leave me... please. I want to come with.”   
Dib begged, Zims face went a bright red   
"I..If you want to."  
“I don’t want to lose you.”  
Dib mumbled, face flushing.   
"I'm not going to leave you...i promise"  
Zim kissed his head and messed with the other's hair “Thank you.”  
Dib sighed softly and picked up the magenta witch,  
“Let me explain what happened.”

Zim nodded as Dib started to talk, doing his best to get everything he could in   
“So, incubi grant your deepest sexual desire... what was it like?”  
Dib asked cautiously, Zim rubbed the back of his neck  
"It...well"  
Zim hesitated   
“I get if it’s too much, you don’t have to tell me.”  
"its just..."  
Zim sighed  
"We were having a shower...and you started getting touchy...and so i said we should go somewhere private and i 'sucked you off' as the human term is."  
Dib flushed,  
“Oh... okay.  
He gulped,  
“Bath or shower?”  
"Bath"  
Zim answered quickly as they got to the bathroom. Dib nodded and sat on the closed seat of the toilet.   
“Get undressed and I’ll get it running, you want bubbles?”  
Zim nodded  
"For both of those"  
He said as he got his shirt off   
“Alright.”  
Dib stood and started the water, swirling his finger and focusing on adding bubble mix from a human store, he ones his eyes and sat back, watching the bubbles cover the surface,  
“Hell yeah.”  
"Alright its rea-"  
Dib paused as he looked at Zim and cleared his throat  
"It's ready"  
Dib flushed and averted his eyes, drying off his hand   
Zim nodded and hummed as he got into the bath. Dib sat on the toilet and twiddled his thumbs, Zim sank below the bubbles and glanced up at Dib.   
“You good?”  
Dib asked   
"Yeah..are you?"  
Zim asked with a hum   
“I think...”  
Dib sighed, Zim nodded and sunk further into the bath  
"I should head back to my coven in a bit.”  
“You should at least stay the night, it’s not safe to travel at night... not when that bastard is still out there...”  
"I..I don't want to worry Skoodge and Tak..."  
He said worriedly   
“Hey, they’ll be okay, you stay over all the time...”  
He whined a bit and nodded as he messed with the bubbles. Zim chuckled lightly and and looked up at Dib with a smile   
"Thank you Dib.”  
“Of course. You’re still my soulmate.”  
Zim flushed and and held onto dibs hand   
"Do you...like me as a soulmate?”  
Dib offered a hand for Zim to hold, Zim held onto it, gripping onto the hand and keeping his eyes on his soulmate. Dib squeezed it gently,  
“I guess... seeing you almost get snatched by an incubus has really made me realize, you’re worth more than I thought Zim.”  
Zim chuckled a bi "I'm pretty sure it made me realize how much i need you"   
Zim cooed and he brought Dibs hand to his cheek  
“I fucking hate demons.”  
Dib stroked the freckled cheek and sighed,  
“Being affectionate is kinda nice.”  
"Kinda? You like me saying nice things about you ?"  
He teased Dib lightly  
"Does it make you feel good?"  
“Stop being a little shit, but I suppose.”  
Dib grinned back,  
“I’ll make you some sleepy time tea and we can go to bed, I’ll be right next to you, not risking anything... besides you make me tired, but in a good way.”  
Dib laughed a bit and kissed Dibs nose  
"Alright...i'll finish up with my bath then you grumpy butt."  
“Take your time Zim, I want you to relax.”  
Zim hesitated and nodded as he sighed and let go of Dibs hand Dib sighed and rested his chin on the side of the tub, Zim was pretty. Zim messed with Dibs hair and stuck his tongue out.  
"Want something?"  
Dib frowned and slicked his hair back,   
“Not really, just looking at you, you look nice.”  
“You look better"  
Zim replied, clearly wanting to start a playful argument   
“Oh, as if, I’m probably all bloody from the fight and look like a possum.”  
Zim let out a laugh  
"Then why don't you join me and clean yourself up hm?"  
Dib flustered,  
“Can I wear my underwear at least?”  
"In the bath? if you really want to I guess.”  
“Nudity makes me feel... uneasy.”  
"That's okay"  
Zim said as Dib pulled away and undressed himself. Dib sighed in relief and smiled as he sat in the tub across from Zim. The magenta glanced at Dib, sinking half his face under the water and messing with the bubbles. Dib cleaned his face and stretched out his legs. He closed his eyes, opening them again when he felt legs on his. Dib glanced at the magenta,  
“How are you not getting water up your nose?”  
He queried, Zim huffed as bubbles flew back  
"I guess i'm just magic."  
He joked   
“No shit Zim. Just don’t die, I don’t want to do cpr or necromancy and 2 in the morning.”  
Zim chuckled and nodded  
"I won't don't worry"  
He said as he leaned toward Dib and gave another kiss to his nose, making Dib flustered and sunk into the water. Zim grinned and rested on top of him.  
“You’re very... cuddly at the moment.”  
"I just..."  
Zim sighed  
"I like feeling your affection...it's nice..."  
“Well I’m trying to be more affectionate to you.”  
"I know...i know"  
He didn't want to admit the affection he got from the incubus was nice   
“I’m sorry this is taking me so long... you know I-I love you right?”  
Dib stuttered, Zim nodded and rested his head under Dibs chin   
"Did you...want a soulmate?"  
“Not until I met you, Zim.”  
"Are you sure? Is there something I could be doing better?"   
Zim asked, a frown on his freckled face.  
“Zim, you’re you, and therefore you’re perfect, even if you’re a pervert and a little needy, I like you for you, okay?”  
Dib turned Zim’s head toward him. Zim just gave a small 'mhm' and averted his eyes   
"I know you care..i just worry sometimes y’know ? I don't do enough?"  
“Shut up Zim, you’re a great soulmate, I’m the one whose walls are keeping you out...”  
"I get it..you're scared"   
He held Dibs face and smiled at him   
"It's okay.."  
“Yeah, I know.”  
The adrenaline was starting to fade from Dib’s body, the exhaustion and pain kicking in.  
"Cmon..lets go get some rest okay?"   
Zim said as he got off of Dib and stood himself up.  
“Yeah, gimme a second to heal this up, or at least numb it so I can clean off.”  
Zim nodded and wrapped himself in a towel "I'll head to the room then.”  
“Okay, yell if anything creeps on you okay?”  
Zim nodded and hummed as he started to Dibs room to get dressed. He slipped into one of Dib shirts and got into the cool bed, waiting patiently for Dib to return.   
Dib relaxed in the tub a bit more before getting up and heading to his room. Hopefully Zim was okay.   
Zim was fine, fingers shoved up his slit as he whined and humped his hand against the mattress.   
Dibs face went a bright red once he opened the door, Zim letting out a silent moan for Dib, not noticing the witch was there  
“Fuck, Zim...”  
Dib bit his lip nervously, maybe he could indulge Zim with an easy action. Zim froze when he heard Dib and quickly stopped, sitting up and covering himself with the shirt "D..Dib!"  
“Need a hand?”  
Dib offered, with a weak smile,   
"A..are you sure?"   
Zim asked timidly  
“I’m willing to give it a try.”  
Dib stated, feeling more confident in his decision   
"A..Alright"   
Zim couldn't help but feel excited as he ushered Dib over. Dib joined him on the bed and wrung his hands anxiously, Zim nervously lifted the shirt to show his already dripping receiver,   
"Do you..want me to guide you?"  
Dib shuddered and nodded, eyes glued to Zim’s crotch,  
“It’s... really pretty.”  
He felt his giver spring to life in the wet boxers he wore. Zim took Dibs hand carefully and brought it down   
"You think so?"   
Zim joked as he gave a shy smile  
“Y-yeah.”  
Stars, it was warm, and seemed to command all his attention, it was astonishing.  
He gave exploratory strokes to the area Zim let out a soft noise and it only made Dib want to continue   
"Dib~"  
“I’m guessing I’m doing good then.”  
Dib joked lightly, giving attention the the clit at the top of the receiver, something he’d read in health class at that miserable human school. Zim nodded quickly. Dib's hands felt so different than his own..all of this being new to him. He knew though that he wanted..needed Dib to do this...it felt so right.   
“So... tell me if I’m hurting you or making you feel good, okay?”  
Zim nodded   
"Right now you're making me feel amazing~"   
He purred out, Dib nodded and skirted one finger down to press into Zim’s slit.  
“Holy shit...”  
It was boiling, hot and wet, He immediately wanted in, his urges intensifying as Zim let out a moan when he pressed a finger into it more.   
“Stars Zim, if this is how you feel I completely get why you’re so pervy.”  
Zims face went a bit red,  
"D...Does that mean you'll continue to help me?"  
He asked hopefully  
“When I’m up to it...”  
Dib kissed Zim’s thigh and wiggled his finger around, exploring the velvety walls. Zim let out a moan. This felt so much better than when he had done it to himself, Dib’s longer fingers were able to stimulate more of him at one time.   
Dib seemed to be enjoying himself as well ...more than he thought he would be as he got the urge to just take Zim. But he held back for the time being, he knew he’d be embarrassed all night. Dib was taken a back as Zim gripped onto the sheets and climaxed, moaning out Dibs name and panting. Dib gulped and pulled back his finger,  
“G-good?”  
Zim nodded as he came down from his high  
"T..Thank you."  
“No problem.”  
Dib sat on his legs and rubbed the back of his head   
Zim tilted his head a bit and got a worried look  
"Are you okay?"  
“Yeah, just feeling... a little overwhelmed, I’m gonna go to the bathroom.”  
Zim nodded and watched Dib leave, curling up once he left and sighing. Had he done something wrong? 

Dib sat on the toilet and took a shuddering breath, he did in fact have to use the restroom, but also needed the space to think.  
He shucked off his wet boxers and bit his lip as his cock sprang up, literally aching for attention,   
"Gods Zim...why do you do this to me?"  
he asked himself as he covered his mouth and leaned back. He really didn't want to touch himself...not now  
He did his business, and the author could explain it but she cares not to.  
He was left with the predicament that he now had nothing to wear. Dib headed back to his room, opening the door and pausing when Zim wasn't there  
"Zim?"  
Dib listened for a response and cussed.  
“Fuck.”  
He grabbed a robe he had for decency and raced to the study, intent on looking in every room for his soulmate.


	3. Uh oh o’clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Climax time wink wonk  
> Dib the entire chapter: i will do anything for this man-💞🥰

Zim hissed as a blindfold was put over his eyes and he felt wind whipping across his face  
"Let me go!"  
“Shhhh, it’s alright, you’re safe.”  
A seductive voice cooed, lulling Zim’s senses. Zim whined and continued to struggle  
"I want to go back to my Dibby!"  
“I’m right here, I’m taking you to a surprise, Zim.”  
Dib’s voice called out, getting closer and stroking his hair.Zim relaxed slightly and stopped struggling  
"Why did you take me so suddenly?"  
Zim asked  
“I could tell you were upset so I magicked a little treat for you, the timing wasn’t my focus.”  
Dib’s voice was honey-esque. Zim felt oddly calmed when he was with Dib at that point...it reminded him of something but his mind wouldn't let him get to it. 

Dib on the other hand was losing his shit, tugging at his hair as he checked every unused home in the manor.  
“Zim, where are you?”  
His hands shook as he scrambled for a plan, Had he run off? Did Zim think that Dib hated him? His mind filled with worry as he found a piece of Zims clothing and opened his spell book.  
‘To track your prey, cast the spell upon an item with their traces, then utter these words.’  
Dib had Zims shirt, reading off the words as his grip tightened on the piece of clothing and pink footprints formed on the floor  
“I’m on my way dumbass.”  
Dib grabbed his hunting gear and ran out the front door.

Zim had gotten to a point by now where the blindfold was taken off, Dibs hand rubbing his waist as he leaned on the tall male  
"You're acting so...different.”  
“What are you talking about Zimmy?”  
Dib gave a small nip to Zim’s throat, Zim bit his lip and gripped onto his soulmates coat  
"You were...hesitant with me before..."  
Dib’s eyes glimmered a moment as he stared at Zim before cooing,  
“I didn’t want to disappoint someone so gorgeous~”  
Zim completely forgot his hesitance as he nodded, looking in awe at the area once they stopped walking.  
“You like it darling?”  
Dib squeezed his waist slightly and pulled him close, Zim nodded and wrapped his arms around the other  
"I do."  
They walked in the arch of a stunning courtyard, a hazy glow over the flowers and air  
"It's so beautiful..."  
Zim mumbled as he kept his eyes on the scenery  
"Where did you find this?"  
“It just seemed to call to me, cmon.”  
Zim followed Dib and smiled brightly. This wasn't too bad  
“How would you feel about having a little fun my little magenta?~”  
"I...I thought you weren't up for that?"  
Zim asked as he was carefully pushed up against a tree  
“What’s the point in denying my urges, I want to ruin you~”  
Zims breathing sped up a bit and he nodded  
"Then don't waste time~"  
He said as he held Dibs face. Dib bit into his neck and sucked a dark hickey, shoving off his pants and bucking his hips against Zim’s entrance. Zim gasped and moaned, gripping onto the other and letting Dib do as he pleased  
"Dibby~"  
Dib shoved into him and groaned,  
“You’re so tight Zimmy.”  
Zim dug his nails into dib, almost not being able to speak  
“You’re perfect~”  
"T..thank you dibby"  
He said in a bit of a shaky tone  
“I can’t wait to fill you up~''  
There was a dark lilt to his voice. 

Dib halted at a dilapidated arch and garden, weeds growing wild, if the smell was anything to go by, it was a incubus den, and considering that the footprints ended right at the arch he had a bad feeling.  
Zim whined and let out moans for Dib, panting as he climaxed and basically fell limp in the others arms  
"Dibby..."  
The witch above him grunted and held him up to use him as a cock sleeve  
Zim whined a bit and frowned  
"D..Dibby"  
He said in a more annoyed then scared tone  
“I’m not done yet.”  
Dib huffed, Zim puffed his cheeks out a bit but nodded as he kept a grip on the other and continued to let out some moans as he was thrust into. After what felt like an eternity of rough over sensitive thrusts Dib finally finished in him, It was an odd sensation, like a thick orb filled creme. If Zim was being honest with himself, he didn't quite enjoy it and was relieved when it was over  
“Get some rest Zim.”  
Zim nodded as he leaned against the tree they were by and quickly fell asleep.  


Dib pricked his finger on a pin a squeezed out drops of blood on the line of the arch to tether him to this world as the dream realm entrance spell advised then stepped in. Dib started looking for Zim, pausing when he heard a sweet voice that sounded like him  
"Dibby!"  
Dib lowered his weapon and stepped closer,  
“Zim? Where are you?”  
"Over here!"  
Dib turned to the voice, setting his eyes on the witch  
"What were you thinking!"  
The pale witch pouted,  
“I’m sorry Dibby. But you were making me feel unloved.”  
“Look, I’m sorry, but we have to get out of here, before any incubi can find us.”  
"But isn't it nice here dib-mate?"  
Zim asked as he moved closer to Dib and tilted his head  
“It’s an illusion Zim. All this?”  
Dib gestured at the pink tinted land and trees.  
“It’s fake.”  
"but it feels so real Dib! Can't we explore just a little bit?”  
“No.”  
Dib said firmly, grabbing Zim’s wrist, hissing at how cold he felt,  
“Fuck, you’re freezing.”  
Zim frowned  
"Please.."  
he begged as he grabbed onto Dibs arm  
“I said no Zim.”  
Dib repeated sternly. He grabbed onto Zims arm this time, starting to walk out of the area  
“Dibby...”  
The Zim he held onto whined, rubbing up against his leg like a needy animal. Dibs face flushed and he quickly pushed Zim away from himself  
"How can you think of doing that right now!?"  
Zim whimpered and moved back to the cold witch,  
“Dib-mate... I can’t control when I feel like this!”  
"Listen...i don't know whats happening with you but...doing that is the last thing im going to think about"  
Dib said as he stepped back  
“But you said you’d help me!”  
"Zim please give me a second! You know im not familiar with doing this!"  
A shadow flicked by in the distance,  
“Fuck. They’re here, we gotta go-“  
Dib was knocked onto the ground, a crazed starving look in Zim eyes. Dib grumbled and rubbed the back of his head before glaring at Zim  
"What the hell!?"  
“Relax Dibby, I just want a quickie~ they won’t find us.”  
Dib hissed and pushed Zim back, going pale as the witch snarled and pinned him back with an unnatural strength  
"You fucker!! Where is Zim!"  
Dib raged, finally realizing the one with him was a fake  
“I won’t tell~”  
The demon purred, clearly shifting into a succubus rather than an incubus, meaning it’s eggs had been deposited somewhere  
"I can think of more than one way to kill you demon. Where.is.he"  
Dib was terrified to think of where Zim was right then  
“Who knows, the others have him now, he could be any number of layers deep.”  
Dib looked to the side and his mind started to race. How could he find him? How could he save Zim before it was too late.  
"That idiot..."  
“Yes, so easy to fool too, not like you~”  
The demon swiveled their hips. Dib tried to push her off, magic running through his arms and to his hands  
"Bring him back...you know how don't you?"  
“Even if I wanted to, I have no way to do so.”  
"Then when does he come back...i'll do whatever you want me to i don't care i just need him back"  
“Is that a promise?”  
The succubus licked her lips  
"Anything to get him back"  
She reached into her hair and pulled out a little heart barrette.  
“Show this to the others and tell them kikka sent you, I’m implanting a message in this, an offering of sorts, strike a deal and I’m sure you can get your little witch back~”  
Dib took the barrette and stared at it for a second before nodding  
"Thank you..you have no idea how much this means to me"  
“Oh trust me, I’ll get more than what I’m paying for, I’ll send you a layer deeper as a treat~”  
She pecked his cheek and Dib yelped as he fell through the ground. He hit hard ground once he was done falling and got up a bit shakily, barrette tightly in his grasp as he looked around. This layer was even nicer, a lovely brothel, the beginning of the endless realm of the land of lust, he could hear lots of noises, seemingly from every door of this layer. He walked around and worriedly looked for Zim..or anyone that looked like they could help him. A door opened, a pleased demon walking out, not even dressed. Dib sucked in a breath and walked over  
"Hi, i'm looking for a magenta..small..sarcastic..have you seen him?"  
He asked quickly  
“You’re a witch aren’t you?”  
Dib rolled his eyes,  
“I have a deal with kikka... just show me where he is.”  
"He's in the next layer down..just saw him pass through"  
The incubus stated  
"Don't know how your getting down there though"  
He shrugged and strolled off  
“Fuck... great, now I gotta find an entrance point and tether myself again.”  
Dib walked around the area, staying as far as he could from anyone and trying to keep a low profile. He grabbed Zim’s shirt once more and reactivated the spell.  
“I’m coming Zim.”  


Zim whined as he made another run, panting as he got away from the incubus and leaning up against the side of a building  
“You can’t run forever little magenta!~”  
A voice called, Zim cried as as he crouched down and started to shake. He couldn’t do this much longer, his legs trembled and he felt too full, every touch making his gasp and whine. He wanted Dib..the REAL Dib..  
"Leave me alone!"  
He cried out as he shakily got up and started running again. He stumbled and clawed at the grass as he struggled to get up, the beasts nearly on him. He screamed out for help..any sort of help...he wanted to get out of this mess of a world..he wanted to go home  
"Dib!"  
He called out..hoping that somehow his soulmate would come. He went as far as he could before screaming as he was grabbed  
“Dib!”  
He wailed, quickly being surrounded by a group or lookalikes, all with his golden eyes and tanned skin.  
“No! Please just let me go!”  
"Oh but Zim~ isn't this what you wanted?"  
One of the Dibs asked as they pulled Zim onto his feet  
“No! I want my Dib! The one with issues and feelings!”  
"But he's so boring isn't he? Always turning you down?"  
The fake Dib hummed as another held Zims waist  
"We're not done with you yet~"  
“No- please I don’t-“  
He was flipped onto his front and shoved against a wall,  
“Damn, what a set of Cheeks, same our young can’t live there.”  
“Just don’t let out the eggs, I want his mouth~”  
Another suggested. Zim cried and struggled  
"Hold on there~ We'll let you go when we're done with you"  
"Can't have you running off again now can we?"  
“Yeah, it was fun to hunt him down though... maybe we should do it again.”  
"Lets fill him up first...then we can let him go and hunt"  
Another instructed as they pinned Zims hands to the wall  
“Alright, I called the mouth, you want his tight little ‘receiver’.”  
One mocked, causing Zim to take a shuddering breath and let out a cry,  
“Hey! I gotta a message from Kikka!”  
Some of the others looked over and narrowed their eyes at Dib  
"What does she need?"  
One snapped  
"We're kind of busy"  
“Oh, you’re gonna like this.”  
Dib hurled the barrette at them,  
“Fetch!”  
The main one snatched it and tilted their head in interest,  
“Ooh, Lekan, Dulak, look at this.”  
two of the fakes walked over, shifting into their usual form as Dib snuck over and stood by Zim  
“Shit, you look awful...”  
Dib reached for Zim’s cheek, the boy flinching away  
"D..Don't touch me"  
Zim snapped as he shakily got up and used the wall for balance  
“Alright,”  
“You, the one Kikka sent... let’s wager~ you can have the little cum dump as long as we can use the witch once a full moon for two years to feed all our succubi.”  
Dib tensed and grumbled  
"Is there anything else i could let you do? He has been through enough..."  
Dib tried. He didn't want Zim to be used but...if he needed to make the deal for Zim to be safe he was going to  
“Not that witch! The one we’re all disguised as of course, nice job on yours.”  
The incubus purred. Dib paused and looked to the side  
"Fine...It's a deal"  
He said, grabbing Zims arm and pulling him up  
“No! I just wanna go home!”  
Zim screeched, trying to pull away but being to weak to,  
“Stay still Zim.”  
Dib huffed, he had to be connected to Zim to take him up a layer. Zim pulled away and struggled as much as he could, eventually giving up and letting tears fall down his face  
"Stop it please.."  
Dib sighed and stroked his hair, finding the entrance and travelling up, focusing on his blood left above. Zim looked around once they got back to the surface world, looking around and pulling away from Dib as soon as the other let go  
“Zim, are you okay?”  
Dib asked softly  
"Why do you care? Just get it over with already"  
“Look Zim, I know you’re mad, they hurt you... I’m so sorry it took me so long to get you.”  
Dib stepped closer  
"Why are you sorry? because you're somehow better than them? Just take me back home and crawl back into whatever hole you live in"  
Zim snapped as he backed further away. Dib balked,  
“The hell Zim? I get you’re mad at me for leaving you to get kidnapped, which by the way, is my bad, but insulting the house my dad built? No way. Besides, I don’t know the way to the magenta coven!”  
Zim paused and narrowed his eyes at Dib  
"Your really trying to lead me on aren't you? I know you're not the real Dib so just take me back!"  
“I- Saturn, not again... okay Zim, you’re not gonna believe me, but it’s me, Dibble Feebly Membrane.”  
"Prove it"  
He huffed as he crossed his arms and looked Dib up and down  
“Just... name it and I’ll do it, I’ve already risked a shit ton tonight.”  
Dib rummaged in his bag for a band aid for his bloody finger"  
Where did we first meet each other"  
“Anemous Forest, I took refuge in a tree from a boar and you pooped outta nowhere sending me into defense mode.”  
Zim still seemed skeptical as he walked over and held onto Dibs hand, feeling large amounts of magic and warmth go through his body  
"Alright.."  
“Wait, really that’s it? Zim you can’t just let it be that. At least do like 3 things.”  
"What else am i supposed to ask you? What was the first thing you did to prove something against me"  
Zim rolled his eyes. Dib furrowed his brow,  
“I do it so often... it was either that I wasn’t lame and made a little fire mirage, or technically when you first bothered me about your junk and I told you that it was rude to ask that.”  
"See! i know that you're my Dib now...also i can feel your magic from right here"  
Zim stated as he let go of Dib  
"Your also obviously paranoid so that's kinda giving it away"  
“Okay wow... good to see you’re feeling well enough to insult me.”  
Dib hugged him close and nuzzled into his neck affectionately.  
“I missed you dumbass.”  
"I missed you too Dib-stink"  
Zim said, flinching as his neck was nuzzled into but quickly relaxing  
"I really am dumb though aren’t I?”  
“Not really... just naive. Let’s go home.”  
It took a moment for Dib to register something,  
“Fuck, Zim, did they put any eggs in you?”  
Zim was hesitant to answer  
"I..I think? I don't know exactly what happened"  
“Shit... we gotta get rid of them before any start using you as a host...”  
"What do you mean? What happens?"  
Zim asked worriedly as Dib dragged him over to a safer spot  
“If any of them start growing you’re a dead man walking... Cambions will do anything to make it out of the womb, including eating each other and especially the mother.”  
Zim shivered and gripped onto dib  
"What are you going to do to destroy them?"  
He asked shakily  
“I gotta take them out manually, they’re resistant to most removal magic.”  
"Wait wait...you're going to take them out..how?"  
Zim asked as he backed away  
“I need to remove them manually, like, with a spoon or my hands.”  
"uhm...i don't know...about that"  
Zim said, frowning a bit as he looked down at his feet  
“Just, trust me okay? I’m gonna take care of you Zim.”  
Zim whined a bit and nodded as Dib took his hand and walked with him  
“Alright, here should be good, lie down on this stump.”  
Dib scrounged in his bag for a extra jacket and laid it down,  
“You can wear it once I’m done, okay?”  
Zim nodded and laid down on the stump shakily. Dib sighed and rubbed his cheek,  
“You won’t feel a thing, okay?”  
He kissed Zim gently, casting a pain numbing spell over him. Zim kissed Dib back and nodded, watching as Dib went back down before staring at the sky. Dib steeled his breath before pushing a finger into Zim to test how deep the eggs went, Zim’s pants and underwear lost somewhere in the dream realm. They were far but Dib was able to feel where they were and estimate how many  
"Wow.."  
He breathed, quickly scowling  
“I’m gonna fucking kill them.”  
He hissed, drawing his hand back and getting a spoon, this was going in the trash afterwards, maybe burned too.

It took about an hour and a half for Dib to finish, small white spheres on the ground beside him as he stood  
"Its over Zim.."  
He scooped up the tired witch and helped him into the sweater, hugging him tight and kissing his cheek, ready to stomp the marble sized cambion eggs, little red moving embryos of lust demons. Rage filled Dibs eyes as he gripped onto the sleeping witch and mercilessly stepped onto the pile  
"Fucking demons..."  
He mumbled as he buried his head in Zims hair and walked away. When dib got home it was nearly dawn, and damn it he was exhausted, he wanted to cuddle up to Zim and never let go. He walked into the house, his father looking up  
"Where have you been!"  
“You don’t want to know.”  
Dib warned, yeah it looked bad, Dib in just a robe and Zim with no pants  
"I'm sure i don't but you can't just go sleeping with someone and then stay out all night!"  
His father protested  
"Especially when it's your friend. What will their coven think?"  
“I dunno dad, considering I just spent 90 minutes removing cambion eggs I’m gonna tell you to fuck off and let me sleep.”  
Dib spat. Membrane backed off as Dib walked past him and to his room, laying on the bed and Watching Zim shiver in his sleep, clawing at Dib's heart. He got up, eyes glued to Zim as he found acceptable pajamas for his soulmate, and at least some boxers so he could get rid of this robe and indulge in Zim’s warm body pressed into his, spooning Zim lovingly. He carefully dressed Zim, shedding his robe once his boxers were on and hugging Zim as close as he possibly could  
"I love you...i'm never letting you go..never"  
He was pretty sure he could hear Zim mumble back,  
“I love you too.”  
And that was all he needed. He would always be there for Zim, no matter what.


End file.
